Quest:Hold Your Breath
Objectives Learn how to Play Dead from Instructor Argos. Summary "....." A man is lying here. He's barely breathing. Maybe...?! An accident... Yes, this is a murder! There's a murderer here! I swear on some old person's grave, I will solve this case! "Yawn. Who are you making so much noise next to me...?" aren't dead? "Dead?! Who...? Me? Pu ha ha ha!! Sorry for laughing. Ha ha ha! I was just taking a nap because the weather is good." you weren't breathing... "Ahh... that? Right, it makes sense that you misunderstood. I used the skill Play Dead because I didn't want to be disturbed by monsters or someone else. I never thought someone would think of me as an actual dead body. Oh, I see... you are a new Novice who has just arrived here? I guess it is unexpected and surprising, but do you want to learn Play Dead? I'm sure that it will help you. What do you think about it?" want to learn it! "You made a right decision! I want to teach you for good. A Novice does not know the potential power of himself nor how strong the enemy is. There is a studious type of Novice who studies well... but I guess we are not. Just take prompt action and sometimes you'll be defeated by strong enemies... Huh? You're right, this is my story. I was getting sick of being defeated. One day, an idea came to my mind. If I pretend to be dead when I find a strong enemy... I was faced with the risk of death because I was not good at pretending to be dead. Even when I look back at that time, it is still thrilling... Let's continue to talk. So ever since then, Play Dead started working out for me! And then... I could not hold my breath for a long time. That was a problem. Clever monsters were checking my breath! So I had to train myself to hold my breath for a long time. Sounds complicated... but it is quite simple. If you feel like you cannot beat the enemy when a strong one appears, just fall down on the ground and pretend to be dead. I will give you a brief test to see whether you can hold your breath or not. Hold your breath for 20 seconds, then talk to me. I won't admit you if you talk to me before that time is over! Start!" Rewards *Acquire Play Dead Progress "What? You aren't able to hold your breath for even 20 seconds? You can't learn this skill until you are able to hold it! Hold your breath for 20 seconds again! Then talk to me." Completion (Learned the Play Dead skill.) "Okay, good job. If you have strong patience like that, it will save you. There will be no monsters that can hurt you. If you grow up and get another job, then you do not need this skill, so do not spare it! Use it when you need to and don't hesitate. I need to get some sleep. Do not wake me up. Yawn." External Links *iRO Wiki *Divine Pride Hold Your Breath